


Financial (Ir)responsibility

by AdventurousLadder



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Gen, Gordie's a weeb, Shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:13:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22403923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdventurousLadder/pseuds/AdventurousLadder
Summary: katana /kəˈtɑːnə/nouna long, single-edged sword used by the Japanese samurai.
Relationships: Makuwa | Gordie & Melon | Melony
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16





	Financial (Ir)responsibility

"Gordie, we need to talk." 

Melony entered her son's bedroom carrying a box almost as big as her. It was long and heavy and definitely too much for our favorite ice gym leader to carry. Once she was in his room, she plopped it on the ground making a loud thud that interrupted Gordie's Fortnite quad match with Raihan, Hop, and Gloria.

"Fucking hell Gordie! Are you blowing shit up back there?!" Gloria yelled into her low-quality microphone loud enough that Melony could hear her through his headset and loud enough that all Gordie could hear were severely bass boosted noises.

"Gordie?"

"Yeah, mum?" He took off his headset and reclined his gamer chair so far that he was looking at her while he was upside down.

"Can you stop playing your Nintendo for a second? I need to ask you something."

"Ughhhh." Gordie said before talking into his headset's microphone. "My mum's here. Gotta blast lads!"

"Tell Melony I said hi!" Raihan said before Gorie shut his game.

Melony pointed to the box on the floor. Gordie sat his chair back up and spun around so that he could see what she was pointing at more clearly.

"A package arrived at the door and it is addressed to you."

"Is it here?" Gordie's eyes lit up as he realized that it might be here.

"Is what here?"

Gordie raced for the box and opened it.

Melony could barely hide her face of true disappointment nor could Gordie hide his face of pure excitement when he opened the box. He pulled what seems to be his third Katana when Melony shook her head in disapproval.

"Gordie, what did I tell you about spending your money wisely?" she put her hands on her hips.

"To spend it wisely." Gordie said continuing to admire the limited edition sword that he definitely did not spend most of this month's earnings on.

"And is _this_ spending your money wisely?"

"Yes it is!" he said raising it up all dramatically as if he was the main protagonist of a shoujo anime.

"No, it's not." she said. "And the fact that you cannot see that this is an unwise purchase is enough to make me freeze your credit card this month."

"WHAT?!" Gordie carefully placed the sword down so that he could be extravagant with his hand gestures in disbelief.

"Also, you can't play Fortnite for two weeks."

" _W H A T?!_ " Gordie yelled louder.

A sneeze could be heard from Gordie's headset.

"Stop sneezing Hop!" Raihan said.

"I can't help it! I have allergies!" Hop responded.

Gloria responded. Or maybe it wasn't her. Whatever it was, it sounded like someone punched her microphone in the face.

"Gloria, I didn't quite get that."

"WHAT'S YOUR FUCKING PROBLEM MATE?! I'M VACUUMING MY ROOM AND IT KNOCKED OVER THE MICROPHONE A LITTLE." Gloria yelled making Melony flinch at the profanity.

"Language, Gloria." Melony said into Gordie's headset which she picked up.

"OH SHIT ITS MELONY!" Gloria yelled louder into the microphone making her speech sound more like her vacuum cleaner.

"Hi, Melony." Raihan said. "Are you serious about Gordie not being able to play Fortnite?"

"Yes, I am." she said firmly while looking at Gordie who was frustratedly putting the sword back in the box.

"I don't understand why I can't play Fortnite for two weeks." He said like a little child whose Fortnite just got taken away.

Oh, wait-

"Because this is getting out of hand, Gordie." she said. "You know I always told you to only buy what you needed."

"I _needed_ that sword though! It's limited edition so once it's gone, it's gone forever." he repeated what he saw in the advertisement verbatim.

"Is that what the advertisement said?" she asked trying to make sense of the situation.

"Yes, it was." he said proudly as if he just invented getting a deal.

"I told you not to buy more things than you need. One sword is completely enough. I only let you have the second one because you have two arms. But now you have three swords. Do you have three arms?" she asked.

"I have two arms." he mumbled his words clearly not understand why he cannot have more than two swords.

"You're a gym leader, dear. Without Fortnite taking up all of your time, maybe you can practice being a better one." she paused. "You know you're the oldest here. You're supposed to be the role model for all of your siblings as they look up to you-"

"But they don't!"

"Son, if you practice, maybe they will." she said firmly.

"That's it!" Gordie said. "I'm challenging you to a pokemon battle so I don't have to practice!"

Melony just shrugged as she knew that Gordie would not win and that he would just embarrass himself further. But as his mother, what else was she meant to do? She was here to teach him a lesson.

So she let him challenge her to a match.

Obviously, Gordie lost and that left him sulking in his gamer chair and Melony triumphantly leaving his room fully knowing that she just taught her son a lesson.

"Now that Gordie's gone, who're we getting for our squad?" Hop said over the chat.

"Maybe you can call Leon." Raihan suggested. "He's really been chasing that Champion Time™ ever since he lost to Gloria."

Gloria made some incomprehensible bass boosted sounds that no one could understand.


End file.
